Jofré Borgia: The Forgotten Borgia Chapter 1
by Jakegothicsnake
Summary: A look into the life of youngest child of the infamous Pope Alexander VI. Note: This work is based on both various adaptations as well as historical research. Historical accuracy is therefore not 100% accurate.


Jofré Borgia was a young ten year old boy living in the outskirts of Rome in the year 1492. He was a quiet and thoughtful child with short wavy black hair, dark hazel eyes, and a pale face that was quite cherub-like when he smiled. He lived with his family, which consisted of his sister Lucrezia Borgia, a girl of twelve years of age, with long, wavy, blonde hair, a trim body, and a remarkable grace and charm, his mother Vannozza Cattanei, a woman nearing 50, who very much resembled Lucrezia, albeit with some wrinkle, a plump, heavier figure, blonde hair that was faded and graying, and warm loving eyes, their younger half-brother Ottaviano della Croce, a small child of six with brown eyes, olive skin, and curly dark auburn hair, and Vannozza's husband, Jofré, Lucrezia, and Ottaviano's step-father Carlo Canale, a middle-aged man with a burly, bearish figure, brownish skin, long, wavy, salt-and-pepper hair and beard, and a jovial disposition. The family of five lived in a villa owned by Vannozza, which had a fertile vineyard on the side. Jofré and Lucrezia's mother Vannozza also owned three prospering inns on the side so they did not lack for clothing, food, or an education. Despite Vannozza not being married to Jofré and Lucrezia's father, it did not mean that their father was dead. No, in fact Jofré and Lucrezia were the result of a 10 year long affair that Vannozza had with their father, Cardinal Rodrigo Borgia, Vice Chancellor of The Universal Holy Roman Catholic Church, and were thus illegitimate, or more bluntly, "bastards". Because clergy in the church demanded vows of celibacy and chastity, it was quite scandalous for cardinals, priests, bishops, monks, friars, and nuns to have sexual relations. Jofré and Lucrezia had two older brothers who were born from Vannozza and Rodrigo's relationship named Juan and Cesare. Juan and Cesare were already young adults and were not living with Vannozza, but lived with their father Rodrigo on his estate. Vannozza and Rodrigo told their four children that because of the scandal and rumor that come with a cardinal having a mistress, that while they may call him father in private, in public, they must always refer to him as "uncle", while he would likewise refer to them as his "nephews and niece" instead of his sons and daughter. In truth, Jofré, Lucrezia, Cesare, and Juan were not the only illegitimate offspring whom Rodrigo had fathered. Indeed, Rodrigo had at least four other children by different past mistresses and were thus older than the four he sired with Vannozza. Juan, Cesare, Lucrezia, and Jofré's older half-siblings were Pedro Luis, who was Rodrigo's first born son, Jironama, his first born daughter, who had passed away last year, Isabella, and Bernardo, neither of who Rodrigo has had any contact with.

One day, when Jofré was playing with his little half-brother Ottaviano, a knock was heard on the front door of the villa, their step-father Carlo and a servant opened the door. Jofré peered his head on the corner wall of the hallway leading to the entrance room and saw who came in. A large man of sixty years of age, a wide girth, short graying dark hair, a large roman nose, and devilish expression on his face, and dressed in rich cardinal's garb. Jofré immediately recognized who the cardinal was. It was his father, Rodrigo Borgia. "Brother, it's your uncle!", Ottaviano said to Jofré in a low voice. Jofré wondered why his father would be here, he rarely visits alone without Juan and Cesare with him. Rodrigo did not turn his head to see if the boys were peeking from the hallway. He merely said girm and curtly to Carlo that he wished to see Vannozza. Carlo agreed and together with the servant led Rodrigo up the flight of stairs across the room and the three disappeared into the upstairs hallway. Later on in the afternoon, Vannozza called for Lucrezia and Jofré into her bedroom to talk to them. "Lucrezia, Jofré,…." She said solemnly, "Your father Rodrigo was here today. I'm afraid I have some sad news…His oldest son, your half-brother Pedro-Luis has died…..". "What?!" Jofré exclaimed in disbelief. "Poor Papa…" Lucrezia said with tears beginning to stream down her face. "And that is not all…" Vannozza said grimly. "He has said that he wants you two to live with him on his estate with his household….." "What? No!" said Jofré aghast. "It will be alright now….." Vannozza said in a more sad tone. "You will be with your brothers Juan and Cesare again!". "But we don't want to leave you, Mama!" cried Lucrezia wrapping her arms around Vannozza as Jofré did the same. "Please don't make us go, Mama!" Jofré said sobbingly. "I'm so sorry mia bambini….." Vannozza said, hugging her two children with tears in her eyes. "But it is your father's decision…it really can't be helped….". Jofré and Lucrezia both went to bed sad that night.

In the morning, they had packed their belongings and bid their mother goodbye. They both hugged Ottaviano as he sobbed. "Be good now, you two. Remember that you are living in the house of a prince of the Church." Carlo said with a cheerful tone mixed with a little sadness. "We will miss you Step-Father….." Jofré said in reply to Carlo. "I will miss you too lad, take care of yourself there." Said Carlo. "Promise you will right to us." Said Vannozza with a sorrowful tone. "We will, Mama" said Lucrezia as she and Jofré entered into the litter that had come for them. After everyone said their farewells, the four servants carrying the litter lifted it up and began to make the journey to Rodrigo's estate near the Vatican.


End file.
